En terreno desconocido
by metafora89
Summary: ItaDei. Deidara-centric. Cuando no se puede conseguir más, hay que conformarse con lo que se obtiene. Reto: Con una frase basta. Día: 18 de febrero.


Titulo: **En terreno desconocido**

Frase:_**"**__**El sexo es lo más divertido que se puede hacer sin reír."**_

Autor**: ****Woody Allen**

Autor del fic:** metafora89**

Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Notas rápidas al respecto. Como siempre, mis interpretaciones de las cosas son muy particulares, y, por mucho que intenté hacer algo 'normal' (escribí tres historias diferentes en total), no salió. Y, definitivamente, no pude hacer honor a Woody Allen, así que, al menos, me lo hice a mí misma. _

_Es más bien cortito. Lo siento._

_Oh, y como advertencia, hay __contenido sexual leve__. Para nada explícito, pero debo advertirlo por si acaso._

_

* * *

_

Nada de eso tenía que haber ocurrido así. Deidara odiaba a Itachi. O lo había odiado alguna vez, lo que sea. Ahora mismo ya no estaba seguro. Porque no te acuestas con la persona a la que odias, a no ser que seas muy retorcido. Y tal vez Deidara lo era un poco, pero no hasta el punto de tragarse su orgullo, abrirse de piernas y gemir para él. Aunque ganándose a cambio la satisfacción de saber que esos gruñidos que Itachi emitía y el sudor que podía sentir al pasear sus temblorosos dedos por su nuca eran única y exclusivamente causados por él.

Y la excusa con la que se intentaba justificar ante su propia y dolida dignidad, simple.

Era divertido. Y era Itachi.

. .

Todo había comenzado con la peligrosa combinación de aburrimiento y curiosidad. Deidara llevaba demasiado tiempo inactivo, sin poder hacer nada más que sentarse en el frío suelo con las piernas cruzadas y rezar porque la oportunidad de salir de allí se presentara lo antes posible. Una misión, una pequeña tarea. Cualquier cosa servía con tal de que le diera la opción de dar rienda suelta a su creatividad. Se sentía oprimido pasando los días dentro de aquel refugio. No sólo porque le prohibían usar su arcilla, sino porque lo apagado del lugar entumecía sus sentidos.

Y nunca podría estar seguro de si la espera habría mejorado de algún modo si Itachi no hubiera estado allí. Su simple presencia era suficiente para hacer su sangre hervir hasta la incomodidad y conjurar imágenes sobre el abrupto final que desearía concederle que le hacían removerse en inquietud y excitación ante el sencillo pensamiento. Pero, por otro lado, le daba algo sobre lo que obsesionarse, con lo que mantener la cabeza ocupada y poder fantasear. Su muerte, y tal vez algo más.

Deidara podía ser orgulloso y arrogante, pero no era estúpido, y uno de las claves de su habilidad era su capacidad de observación y análisis. Era consciente de que sus emociones lo cegaban si algo en el campo de batalla le hacía involucrarse más de lo que el manual shinobi consideraba prudente —los insultos a su arte eran un claro ejemplo de esto—, pero se lo permitía, porque eran justamente sus sentimientos y la expresión de los mismos lo que daban la esencia a un artista. Sin embargo, no había nada que le impidiera un planteamiento más calmado y objetivo de sus ideas cuando disponía de un periodo de tiempo lo suficientemente largo de tranquilidad como para conseguir la estabilidad interna necesaria.

No tenía ningún sentido negarse a sí mismo que Itachi lo atraía hasta la fascinación. No era como si lo fuera declarando al mundo; al menos, no voluntariamente. Pero sí que se daba a sí mismo una cierta libertad para observar, envidiar, anhelar. Itachi era todo aquello que había querido, no para sí mismo, pero sí para su arte. Era bello, era perfecto.

Y entre todas aquellas ganas de acabar con él, a veces se escapaba el deseo de acercarse, conocer, saber, comprender. Hacer cambiar su expresión por una vez. Disponer de su completa atención y sentirse único para él.

Nada habría ocurrido si Deidara hubiera tenido alguna otra cosa con la que ocupar su tiempo. Y nada habría ocurrido si Itachi no hubiera estado allí haciéndose dueño de la mente de Deidara. Pero las circunstancias habían sido ésas.

El desenlace era inevitable.

. .

Probablemente, Itachi también se aburría, lo cual explicaría que Deidara lograra algún tipo de reacción al primer intento. Fue algo tan simple como cruzarse con él, detenerlo con una mano en su brazo. Esperar a que lo mirara y dibujar una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Entrenamos juntos? Hmm.

Si tal proposición tomó por sorpresa a Itachi, no lo mostró. Por supuesto. Ni siquiera Deidara dejó ver la suya cuando la respuesta fue afirmativa.

. .

Eran jóvenes, y eso no era un hecho que hubiera que pasar por alto. Daba igual que, siendo ninjas, la esperanza de vida resultara algo difuso que fluctuaba cada día, con cada combate, con cada guerra, y, por tanto, el término "joven" se volviera bastante subjetivo. Y, del mismo modo, daba igual que fueran criminales, considerados peligrosos y dementes; perseguidos. Sus vivencias habían sido diferentes a las de otros, pero sus procesos biológicos no variaban significantemente.

La necesidad innata de relacionarse con su alrededor, de descubrir y de experimentar también existía en ellos. No de igual modo: ellos no tenían posibilidad de salir con unos amigos, merendar y reír. De hecho, era probable que ninguno de ellos tuviera ya la capacidad de reír ante un estímulo agradable o placentero, a excepción de Hidan, quien encontraba en el dolor —tanto propio como ajeno— una razón de goce que bien podía exteriorizar en carcajadas (lo que era un indicativo de la extensión de su locura). Para los demás, el peso de sus propias circunstancias hacía imposible algo así.

Sin embargo, había otras cosas que no se reprimían de igual manera. La adrenalina de una buena pelea, y otro tipo de instintos al ver un cuerpo sudoroso y entrar en contacto con él. El enfado propio de un adolescente cuando, de forma previsible, Itachi acabó derrotando a Deidara. Pero muy lejos de servir de barrera, aquella furia que sentía sólo añadía combustible al cúmulo de caóticas emociones que ardían dentro de él.

Y la imagen de ambos cubiertos en barro, sus ropas pegadas contra sus pieles era tentadora, sugerente. Al igual que el cruce de sus miradas. Y la sonrisa que asomó al rostro de Deidara mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a Itachi.

Apoyó una delicada mano en el pecho de éste. Su corazón todavía no se había calmado del todo y, por primera vez, Deidara pudo estar seguro de que había vida dentro de Itachi. Nervios, órganos, sangre que derramar.

—¿Sabes? Podíamos haber sido amigos —le dijo, mientras trazaba suaves formas sobre su torso con sus yemas. Era una confesión mucho más íntima de lo que podía parecer, una afirmación que iba en contra de todo lo que había mostrado hasta entonces. Un reflejo de las fantasías de la mente ilusa propia de la juventud.

Los ojos de Itachi siguieron las sinuosas acciones de sus dedos por un momento, y luego se cerraron.

—No. Nunca pudimos —respondió.

Podían llegar a fingir, como lo habían hecho. Salir, entrenar. Pero no había compañerismo o camaradería entre ellos. Eso es algo que jamás iban a conseguir. Ni la confianza suficiente como para bromear, o una conexión lo bastante fuerte para mirarse, y reír juntos.

Eso no les estaba permitido. No a gente como ellos.

Pero reír no es lo único divertido que se puede hacer. Y no les hizo falta ningún tipo de vínculo especial entre ellos para mirarse, y saberlo.

. .

Sus vidas no eran como las de otros, y Deidara jamás habría podido excusarse diciendo que había sido un error como la gente hacía. "Lo siento, estaba confuso" o "fue un accidente" no eran frases válidas para ellos.

"Me aburría. ¿Qué más podía hacer?" estaba mucho más cerca de la verdad. O, tal vez, "ésta era la única manera en la que podía acercarme a ti".

Quizá ser retorcido era la única salida que había para los de su clase. Y difuminar las líneas entre la amistad, el odio y la lujuria. Sustituir el reír hasta quedar sin aliento por… bueno, quedarse sin aliento por otros motivos. Los jadeos ahogados no tenían por qué envidiar a las carcajadas, ni los arañazos que Deidara dejó en la espalda de Itachi mientras se aferraba a él y le rogaba por que fuera más rápido eran peores que las palmadas cómplices.

Era demasiado fácil caer en la tentación cuando no tenían que preocuparse de estar arriesgando una valiosa relación por algo como el sexo. Incluso cuando el orgullo de Deidara le recriminaba no haber sido él quien presionara a Itachi contra la pared o la cama, quien se abrió paso entre sus muslos y se dejó acoger por ellos.

Pero, a su vez, era satisfactorio regocijarse en el poder que aquello le daba sobre Itachi y comprobar que una simple contracción de sus músculos era suficiente como para enloquecerlo y domarlo a su voluntad.

Resultaba lo más divertido que podían hacer en sus circunstancias.

Y, en realidad, no estaba tan mal.

* * *

.

.

_Estoy tan frustrada con este fic que quiero llorar._


End file.
